


Leta and Newt being send off to Hogwarts

by ClWest26



Series: Leta & Theseus [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Diagon Alley, F/M, Feel-good, Friendship, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Happy Ending, Hippogriffs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Platform 9 3/4, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pride and Prejudice References, Protective Theseus Scamander, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Students, Summer, The Sorting Hat, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClWest26/pseuds/ClWest26
Summary: The title says it. This story is about how Leta and Newt meet on the Hogwarts Express and become friends.This is the first part in the series about Leta, Theseus and other characters from Fantastic Beasts Universe... Because their is so much history between them to explore. And Leta deserves a better story.





	Leta and Newt being send off to Hogwarts

_Summer, 1908, Hogwarts_

The platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with parents, siblings and Hogwarts students all working their way through the platform to say their goodbyes and other assuring words. Newt stayed quit, keeping his eyes on his feet, trying to avoid all the fuzz that surrounded him. He wasn’t a fan of large crowds. To be honest; he really dreaded large crowds. His brother, Theseus, was the opposite; he thrived in large crowds as the popular, extrovert, carefree person he was. Newt on the other hand preferred the company of his mother’s hippogriffs. Actually, he got along very well with any other creatures than human. This worried Theseus, who just finished his education at Hogwarts this year. Knowing his brother and knowing how some students could be, he had his worries about how Newt would handle bullies without Theseus himself being there to defend him. Their mother didn’t seem to share Theseus’ worries; she knew Newt could be fine. But she really did wish that he would be able to make a true friend in a fellow student. A friend who would share Newt’s love for creatures and perhaps challenge his social skills with humans.

 

Newt could fell his brother’s protecting hand on his shoulder as they stopped next to the train, people fuzzing and moving everywhere around them. Even though Theseus was in many ways very different from Newt, his older brother had always been a protecting and caring brother. He knew how Newt dreaded crowds, and he would do everything he could to protect Newt from the people around them. It definitely helped being tall and muscular as Theseus was. People naturally respected him and gave him space. The space Newt needed to fell just the slightest bit of comfortable in this situation. All Newt really wanted was to get on the train and get to Hogwarts. He had looked forward to attending Hogwarts since his brother got home after his first year at Hogwarts. Now it was his turn to learn how to use a wand, to be sorted into a Hogwarts House and to meet new creatures. Though, his brother hadn’t really been interested in the creatures. Theseus had of course told Newt about some creatures he had seen at Hogwarts to make Newt happy, but Newt knew Theseus really preferred the company of humans. And Newt didn’t blame his brother. Everyone wants to be friends with Theseus: all girls smile at him and wants to date him; the boys envy him and wants to be near him just to get a bit of his fame. Newt knew all this, but he just didn’t wish it himself. He knew that Theseus in fact didn’t have many true friends. Theseus had once told Newt that Newt was lucky to have some many friends in his creatures. “You know the creatures are your friends because they like you, not because they want to use you for something”, Theseus had said. Newt didn’t really know what it meant at the time, but after they had been in Diagon Ally together this summer, Newt understood. Everyone they met was overly nice to Newt to impress Theseus. And by the end of the conversation more than a dozen had asked something of Theseus: “Would you mind put a word in for me with Caroline? I want to ask her out and if you put a good word in for me, I am sure she will say yes” or “oh Theseus, will you please come to my party? Everyone will come if you are there” or “So when are we going on that date you promised me?”. The last question had Theseus looking at Newt with a confused, but yet amused look in his eyes telling Newt he never promised that girl a date. Newt couldn’t help giggling at the situation even though he felt a bit bad for his older brother. Theseus loved being popular, but not knowing who your friends are and who are just pretending must be frustrating. Newt didn’t have that problem with his creatures even though not every creature liked him at first sight. He would win them over eventually.

 

“Are you ready Newt?”. His mother’s voice brought him back to the buzzing platform. He had the habit of getting lost in his own thoughts. She was standing in front of him, a hand on each side of his arms. She was smiling, but he could see the sadness behind it. He had never been away from his mother for long. Newt gave her a nod. “Try to make a good friend, right? Be the good boy, you are and be true to yourself. Okay?”. Before Newt could answer, she hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I promise, mom”, Newt said as he pulled away from her. As soon as his mother stood back, he was almost crushed by Theseus´ hug. Theseus was definitely a hugger. “Newt remember not all people are nice. Don’t let it get to you. Promise me you will defend yourself!”. Newt gave a nod in response, not really sure what to answer. He wouldn’t really want to put himself in a situation where he had to defend himself. It was classic Theseus though, being the defender and protector, he was, he had been in his share of fights at Hogwarts, defending what he believed in and protecting the ones who wasn’t able to protect themselves. “Please help mom take care of the hippogriffs,” Newt whispered to Theseus when Theseus finally let go of Newt. “I will”, Theseus smiled at Newt, messing his younger brother’s hair before taking a step back to their, now quietly sobbing mother, holding his arm around her shoulder, while Newt turned to get on the train.

 

Newt walked down the train’s hall. Most of the compartments where already full of excited students. “Can I sit here?” Newt asked the girl sitting alone in a compartment. It was the emptiest compartment he had seen so far, and the girl looked nice enough. She was reading, so Newt decided she could not be as annoying compared to the many loud students he had passed. The girl looked up from her book, a small smile forming on her lips. “Of course, please come in” the girl said looking at Newt, who found it difficult to keep eye contact for more one nanosecond. “Though, you know, I wouldn’t have the right to tell you not to sit since I don’t own this compartment” she said as Newt sat down opposite her. “I can go if you don’t want be here?”. Newt already stoop up and was on his way out, feeling a hand grip around his arm. “No, that was not what I meant. I would like you to stay”, she hesitated, “It’s just that not many people would ask for permission to sit even if it’s just to be polite. I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t want you here!”

 

Newt sat down again, looking at the girl’s book. ‘Pride and Prejudice’ by Jane Austen, a book written by a muggle. “My nanny gave it to me just before I went on the train. She said it would hopefully show me that women can have a voice in a world of dominating men,” the girl explained as if she knew what Newt was thinking. “My father gave me the book ‘Curses and Counter-Curses’ last week as my goodbye present. He would never let me read something like this”. She pointed at the book in her lap. “Do you like to read?” the girl suddenly asked, trying to change the subject. “Uhm, yes I, I do”, Newt stuttered uncomfortable with him being the topic of the conversation. The girl looked at him with big eyes expecting him to elaborate his answer. Newt cleared his throat. “Mostly, I read about creatures. My mother has a lot of books about hippogriffs that I like to read. Though, it is not as learning as observing and spending time with the creatures”, Newt told with passion. Have him start on talking about his creatures and he is unable to stop. The girl looked at him with great interest but didn’t say anything.

 

“I am Newt by the way. Newt Scamander”, Newt said reaching his hand out for the girl to take. “My name is Leta. Leta Lestrange”, Leta said trying to read the expression on Newt’s face. Her last name usually made people distance themselves from her. Either of fear or some wicked kind of respect for her family name she never understood. She was nothing like most Lestranges. Which just made her even more of an outcast as every nasty pure-blood family in her father’s social circle looked at her like she wasn’t worthy to carry the Lestrange name. To be honest, she wished she wasn’t born with that name. But Newt didn’t look at her the way she was used to. He smiled a friendly smile at her while they shook hands. “Nice to meet you Leta” he said. And she could tell that he meant it.

 

They talked all the way to Hogwarts, something neither of them had thought they had been able to. But it was just so easy to keep the conversation going. And even though they both knew they wouldn’t be sorted into the same Hogwarts House, they decided to be friends. To Newt, Leta seemed like a Ravenclaw, but she said her father would kill her if she wasn’t sorted into Slytherin. And Leta’s father didn’t seem like the person who said this as a joke, Newt thought but didn’t say out loud. Leta knew it and saying it out loud would make it too real. Suddenly, Leta smiled. “You know, it is kind of funny that the Lestranges is Slytherins when our family crest is a raven. And every firstborn boy has been named Corvus through generations. So Ravenclaw had probably been the more obvious Hogwarts House if the Lestranges had been less obsessed with blood purity”. Newt thought for a bit, trying to find something to say that would make Leta feel better about being sorted into Slytherin.

 

“Merlin was a Slytherin. And he believed in peace between muggles and wizards. So much there is an organization named the Order of Merlin which promotes muggles right in the wizarding world. He was also called the Prince of Enchanters because he was an expert in charms. Slytherin is not all bad. You could be the next Merlin. A female version, but a great one”. Newt stumbled over the words that came out of his mouth. He felt like a moron when he stopped talking, but Leta just smiled at him. A real smile that reached her eyes. “Yeah, I could be the next Merlin”, she said, “Then you could be the next… Great caretaker and protector of creatures. If there has ever been one”. The last sentence was more a question than anything else. A question Newt had asked himself and his mother many times. But one thing was sure; he would like to be a great caretaker and protector of creatures. And he would like Leta to be a great wizard like Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! Please, feel free to come with constructive criticism, advice, notes or ideas.


End file.
